A New Darkness
by I'mASickBoi
Summary: The re-write of my Dark Gamer fic. Basically an oc gets reincarnated with a broken version of the game and is gonna fuck around to his hearts content
1. Chapter 1

**So Hey, welcome to the rewrite of 'The Dark Gamer Experience', this is just a short AN at the beginning of the chapter about somethings**

**Firstly, I would like to say this straight away, that this version of the game is completely broken, think of it as the beta version of the gamer ability as it will allow my OC to gain power extremely quickly, become insanely OP and give him options which generally, he shouldn't be able to make**

**Secondly, a lot of you wont like what i've decided to do in this chapter, I'm not spoiling anything but just note that this will be like my Dark Gamer Experience in that i'm just writing this for fun and am not taking it as seriously as my New Game story**

* * *

Death and the afterlife had always been something people wondered about, a question that would continue to be asked but never answered for all of eternity, with people questioning it throughout many, many centuries, each having philosophical debates about what would happen after death but none could ever be proven correct.

The religious claimed that their version of the afterlife was correct, Heaven, Hell, Reincarnation and everything in between, Atheists believed that nothing happened after death or had their own personal thoughts on what the afterlife - if there was one - was like, yet the only people whom had the answer, we're no longer part of the living, and as such, could not answer what the afterlife was

It only took until I was dying for me to truly question what came after death, and in my experience, the afterlife fucking sucks, it was boring as all hell, i was trapped inside of a tiny white room with absolutely nothing in it. I had already lost track of how long it had been since I was put in here but it felt like years, if this was hell then i suppose it was fitting after all the shit i did in my last life, well, what I can remember of it anyways

I don't remember my name, nor do I remember how I looked, who i was related to or really anything about me, I do remember that I was an asshole, however, and that my girlfriend at the time of my death had been the one to kill me, honestly, you take a few dirty pictures of her without her consent and boom, the next thing you know she's stabbing you in the chest with a kitchen knife

Which was why I was here, in this tiny little room with nothing better to do than slowly lose what was left of my sanity, not that i was perfectly sane anyways, this place was boring, I could understand why it was a punishment, what's worse than having nothing to do for eternity

_Welcome Player, To the Game_

If it wasn't the first sign of… anything really, i think i may have freaked out just a little bit, but instead I just grinned happily, it only took a second for my mind to realise what was happening, somebody dies, goes to meet some big god or something and gets the most broken power in existence. That of a gamer. And if that was right, then that means im going to be a gamer, oh yeah

_Before we enter the Character Customisation Screen, We would like to sort out everything first_

_What Difficulty would you like to play at?_

_[Easy] [Medium] [Hard] [Legendary]_

_You have selected [Easy] Is this correct?_

_Moving On_

_Please Select the world you would like to begin from the list below_

_Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, RWBY, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Hunger Games, Death Note, Shadow Hunter, Overlord (Anime), Sword Art Online, Nanatsu no Taizai, Twilight, One Piece, Bleach_

Easy mode was the way i was going, why the fuck would i ever choose playing on anythign harder when it's literally my life on the line, sure in an actual video game, playing on a harder difficulty is better but this is real life, fuck outta here if your choosing Legendary difficulty

The world i start off in has to have enough potential for me to get strong fast while also being kept entertained, meaning that most, if not the entire list is gone, the only ones left being Percy Jackson, because that worlds quests would give me a shit ton EXP, has a cast full of beautiful women - daughters of Aphrodite and literal Goddesses - as well as some pretty OP shit in that world, like Godhood, but more the Symbols of Power, if i had Zeus' lightning bolt, the fucker could have a fake, I'm keeping the divine weapon of a God, fuck off

Naruto was another world that could be good, if i was born a clan kid that would be better, but also if i had a tailed beast sealed inside me, they would instantly increase my stats with how OP they are, to bad i don't know much about the plot or it would've probably been my first choice, the same goes with Dragon Ball, because becoming powerful in them worlds are relatively easy

The only other world i would go to, though, would be Hunger Games, and that's only so i could overthrow Snow and have an entire Country to run, but i'm not just gonna throw myself into a fucking death game with only the bare minimum of stats

This is a fucking stupid idea, but Percy Jackson here i come

_You have selected 'Percy Jackson & The Olympians' correct?_

_Yes/No_

_Thank You For Confirming_

_Would you like to preview **[Character Options]** before creating your character?_

_Yes/No_

_Thank you for confirming_

_Welcome to the Character Options screen, which will allow you to choose your start in your new world_

_Please select your Race from the list below:_

_**[Mortal]**_

_**[Monster]**_

_**[Demi-God]**_

_**[Demi-Titan]**_

_**[Demi-Primordial]**_

Them options have the potential to be extremely dangerous, even ones as simple as being a monster, because we don't know the full extent of the monsters active in the PJO universe that list is basically unlimited and has the potential to allow me to create my own monster

But the real kicker is the last option Demi-Primordial being the child of literally the personification of something, and the Olympians couldn't do shit incase they incur the wrath of my parents, so sure, while picking something like Demi-God and Demi-Titan would be cool, even if the latter would definitely get me killed, i'm going with Demi-Primordial

_You have selected **Demi-Primordial** is this correct?_

_Yes/No_

_Thank you for confirming_

_Please select your parentage from the list below_

_**[Ouranos - Primordial of The Sky and The Heavens ]**_

_**[Gaea - Primordial of The Earth and Nature]**_

_**[Tartarus - Primordial of The Pit]**_

_**[Pontos - Primordial of The Sea]**_

_**[Erebus - Primordial of Darkness and Mist]**_

_**[Nyx - Primordial of The Night]**_

_**[Akhlys - Primordial of Misery and Poison]**_

_**[Hemera - Primordial of The Day]**_

_**[Aether - Primordial of Upper Air and Light]**_

_**[Ourae - Primordial of The Mountains]**_

_**[Thalassa - Primordial of The Sea]**_

_**[Chronos - Primordial of Time and Eternity]**_

_**[Ananke - Primordial of Fate and Inevitability]**_

_**[Phanes - Primordial of Procreation and Generation of New Life]**_

_**[Nesoi - Primordial of The Islands]**_

_**[Physis - Primordial of Nature]**_

_**[Hydros - Primordial of Fresh Water and Mud]**_

_**[Eros - Primordial of Love and Beauty]**_

So many to choose from, so many, and they're all so powerful, well, maybe not Akhlys since Percy nearly killed her with her own domain in the books but the rest, the abilities that I would be given for just being their child is amazing, i have to get rid of some though

As much as being the child of Gaea would be cool, I can't risk it with the Giant war coming soon, but also i don't particularly care for being Gaea's child, the same with Tartarus. Meanwhile Akhlys, Ourae, Nesoi, Physis and Hydros just aren't worth it

That still leaves me with a lot, Ouronos, Pontus, Erebus, Nyx, Hemera, Aether, Thalassa, Chronos, Ananke, Phanes and Eros, thats 11 deities to choose from and even then, i just wanna choose them all

Fuck it, Erebus and Nyx are a no, can't be bothered with the shit they'd bring along, sure i'd basically be the older/younger brother to a whole slew of monsters like Hellhounds but the abilities they have is just not as fun as the others

Pontus and Thalassa would be good but honestly, i liked Percy's character to a degree so I don't want to steal his thunder anymore than I already am. Hemera would also be a no, just like Nyx i can't be bothered to deal with her powers since they're just a lesser version of their respective husbands, speaking of their husbands, Aether is a fine choice, Photokinesis as well as Aerokinesis, it could be a shout

Chronos and Ananke, the two most overpowered deities on this list, Time and Eternity as well as Fate and Thanos, sorry, sorry inevitability, honestly the abilities given to me by these to might be the best, I'll probably be deciding between these two and Eros, since Phanes is basically a shitty version of Eros

So that's the four, Aether, Eros, Chronos and Ananke, looking at this list Aether is probably the weakest and worst choice, because while being able to literally suck the air away from a person, or permanently blind somebody is cool, while compared to things like Love, Time and Fate it's pretty weak

Now, you may be wondering, little voice in my head, why Eros is still on the list, so hear me out. The protogenoi embody the domain they preside over, they are literally the manifestation of their domain, making Eros the personification of Love throughout the entire Universe so he would be just as powerful as Ananke - who embodies the fate of all existence - and Chronos - who is literally Time - not only that, but the ability to control who people love and have the ability of a love itself would be way too overpowered since i could effectively get anybody and everybody to fall in love with me

But the tough part comes with choosing who, out of the three, I want to be my Godly parent, Time, Fate or Love. Sighing to myself about five minutes later, I had made up my mind, Chronos it was, the ability to manipulate Time and Eternity effectively beats any of the things the other two give, even if controlling fate and the inevitable are overpowered, but if i remember correctly, Ananke and Chronos were married so there is a slight chance i can be blessed or something by her

_You have selected **[Chronos - Primordial God of Time and Eternity]** is this correct?_

_Yes/No_

_Thank you for confirming_

_Would you like to move on to the **[Character Creation]**?_

_Yes/No_

_Thank you for confirming_

_Welcome to** [Character Creation]** where you can customize what you will look like at during your time as the Gamer_

The character that appeared on the screen was auto generated to have the features a child of Chronos would have, leaving my character, who looks to be about 16, to be around 5,8 with pitch black hair and glowing golden eyes, pale skin and a slightly muscular build, but pretty average in every department

I'd be keeping the pale skin, golden eyes and black hair but changing everything else, I increased the height so i was about 6 foot 3, changing my future body so that it was lean and muscular, like a swimmers body, instead of a more body builder type look, after this I changed my face so that it held a more regal look to it, making it so my jaw was narrow with high cheekbones, keeping myself completely clean shaven, to complete everything I gave myself ear piercings as well as a spider bites on my right lower lip, just to add to this dark, bad boy like thing i've got going on

After that was done and id confirmed my appearance to the game, a new message sprang up, and I only just got to read it before reality faded to black

_Would you like to continue the Creation Stage or Start the Game?_

_Yes/No_

_Very Well_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Hey Guys, so yeah, both gamer stories start in the PJO universe, this is mainly for convinience as i know alot about this particular book so its good for me to begin**

**Both the starting world and his parentage are things I expect people to complain about, the world becuase i'm currently doing a seperate Gamer story in the same world, and his p[arentage because people would've liked him to have a different parent and will most likely argue with my reasonings for not choosing a specific deity. I chose Chronos because he was the most convoinient way for my as of yet un named characetr to gain power, and while i would've been just as happy for him to be a child of... any other Primordial, Chronons, Ananke and Eros would be the ones i personally, would've liked to be the child of.**

**Anyways, apart from that i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this re-write and i hope you enjoy the rest. Also, prepare for him to become incredbly powerful next chapter, as well as a little surprise that i've got coming**

**See Ya**

**ImASickBoi**

**P.S. to the person who asked if this is gonna be another dark oc like the previous one, if the name didn't suggest it, then Yes, he will be a 'dark', but not a - hopefully - stupid dark character but a more manipulative one. Don't dont quote me on that, i've no clue if be able to show what i want in his character at all**

**P.P.S. P****leave some suggestions for names, i'd prefer if it was something like Silvers name, a colour, but it doesn't have to be, i just like the idea of having a name resemble or refer to a colour**

**P.P.P.S. Sorry for the delay in posting this**


	2. Chapter 2

As I returned to reality, which in and of itself was a strange experience, it was weirder to know automatically that time around me was not only frozen but that i knew exactly what time it was and how long it had been frozen for, ignoring the blue text box in front of me for the moment i instead just glanced around the room i was

It was plain with black stone walls and floors, a single wooden wardrobe was in the corner of the room, a desk stationed right next to it with a chair and a small lamp on it, other than that, the only other thing in the room was a small, single bed which i was laying on currently

_Welcome to the PJO Universe._

_Before time is re-started we would like to finish the tutorial, by introducing you to your stats as well as your history in this world_

_Please think and/or say Status_

_Welcome to your status page_

_Level - 1_

_Species - Demi-Primordial_

_HP - 1250/1250 (250/30 Seconds)_

_MP - 1250/1250 (250/30 Seconds)_

_Strength - 25 (+5 per level)_

_Endurance - 25 (+5 per level)_

_Dexterity - 25_

_Intelligence - 25 (+5 per level)_

_Wisdom - 25 (+5 per level)_

_Charisma - 25_

_Luck - 25_

_Points - 50_

_Money - 1,000/ Gacha Tokens - 0_

_These are you base stats, as you may have noticed you have been gifted 50 Stat points, however, as of yet you have not chosen a name, please name yourself_

_You wish to named **Trajan** correct?_

_Yes/No_

_Thank you for confirming, please allocate your stat points_

_Trajan_

_Level - 1_

_Species - Demi-Primordial_

_HP - 1500/1500 (300/30 Seconds)_

_MP - 2000/2000 (400/30 Seconds)_

_Strength - 25 (+5 per level)_

_Endurance - 30 (+5 per level)_

_Dexterity - 25_

_Intelligence - 40 (+5 per level)_

_Wisdom - 40 (+5 per level)_

_Charisma - 35_

_Luck - 30_

_Points - 0_

_Money - 1,000/ Gacha Tokens - 0_

_Thank you for allocating your stat points_

_Here is the background of your character in this world:_

_In this world you were born the son of Chronos and a mortal woman who died giving birth to you, giving you to your grandparents who took care of you for years. When you were 9 years old you found out the world of the myths and were confronted by your father and his wife Ananke who introduced you to your powers and gifted you a weapon which you trained with._

_You are currently enrolled in Westover Hall one month before the happenings of the Titans Curse_

_Skills Unlocked_

And just like that, time restarted,one month to become as powerful as possible so that i can fuck this universe as much as possible. Let's go.

* * *

_You Have Levelled Up (x4)_

_Trajan_

_Level - 106_

_Species - Demi-Primordial_

_HP - 3,125,000/3,125,000 (62,500/10 Seconds)_

_MP - 3,250,000/3,250,000 (65,000/10 Seconds)_

_Strength - 625 (+5 per level)_

_Endurance - 625 (+5 per level)_

_Dexterity - 100_

_Intelligence - 650 (+5 per level)_

_Wisdom - 650 (+5 per level)_

_Charisma - 100_

_Luck - 100_

_Points - 0_

_Money - 438,000,000_

I think choosing to Chronos's child was the smartest option i ever made, mainly because casting skills to do with time didn't cost me MP, at all, meaning that as soon as i realized this, which admittedly took me a few hours, I casted Time Freeze and spent a bit of time just messing around in the ID:World, of course, while time itself was frozen i knew exactly how much time had passed, which equated to about 6 hours of just grinding, and in them 6 hours, 105 levels were gained, a ton of money was dropped and loot was collected and anything i got was instantly sold, after the pause i took in levelling came to an end, i jumped straight back into the ID:World and continued

* * *

I'd been down here for days but it had been worth it, canon hasn't even fucking started and i was already op, it had only taken about 4 days of pure grinding but i'd eventually reached level 1000, with my STR, END, INT and WIS stats being maxed out within the first few hundred levels, I didn't even need to sacarifice any stat points into increasing them since they'd do so passievly, meaning that all 3970 points were spent soely on the other stats

_Trajan_

_Level - 1000 (Max)_

_Species - Demi-Primordial_

_HP - EX_

_MP - EX_

_Strength - 1000 (Max)_

_Endurance - 1000(Max)_

_Dexterity - 1000 (Max)_

_Intelligence - 1000 (Max)_

_Wisdom - 1000 (Max)_

_Charisma - 1000 (Max)_

_Luck - 1000 (Max)_

_Points - 1770_

_Money - 4,000,000,000_

Not that it meant much since all of my stats were maxed out anyways, my level was locked at 1000 for the time being and that i'd only hit a soft cap, but I was definitely stronger than any of the Gods and Titans, not sure about the Primordials because, well, they are literal incarnations of power, but the other so-called immortals, definitely, now i get to do the fun part, cheat, well is it cheating if the skill was just given to me? I don't think so. You see i can create spells myself if i have the INT and WIS stat high enough, and since they're maxed out i can just spam create new spells and perks and abilities, and basically everything, already i have maxed out my elemental skills, as well as making myself completely immune to basically everything, i have the ability to dominate the minds and personalities of basically everything, as well as being able to manipulate how people feel

I'm essentially a god in mortal form, my HP and MP is infinite and nothing short of a primordial could do anything to stop me, meaning i can spam spells of any kind as long as i wanted, and since i've gotten the ability to summon and assimilate the abilities of other people and creatures i've been summoning people from other universes and taking everything they have that makes them powerful

Entities like Ddraig, Albion, God, The original satans as well as the new, and a slew of other beings from DxD, beings like Hagoromo Otsutsuki, his brother Hamura and their Mother Kaguya, Sasuke Uchiha, His elder brother Itachi and their ancestor Madara, Naruto Uzumaki and his parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, The Tailed Beasts, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama, Hashirama Senju as well as a slew of others from worlds i could remember, of course, i was told by the game that by absorbing these characters it wouldn't affect going to their worlds in the future

I was truly as powerful as i could be, and i would abuse that as much as possible, but even i know there are people i can't fight yet, the primordials of this world being one of them, not until i break through the soft cap of power

As i broke the spell freezing time i dimmed the aura of my power back down to what it was when i first arrived, so that Grover wouldn't be as suspicious as of yet, before doing ultimately the best thing ever, skipping time. It was strange, no matter how many skills i had, no matter how powerful i felt, the fact that i could just mess with a force as powerful as time like it was nothing still amazed me, time was the be all and end all of all things,only gods were not affected by time, and me as well now

I wonder, is becoming a God the soft cap in this world, because that's… exceptionally easy thing to get since i can just mind control Zeus into giving me divinity, although i don't think the soft cap will be that easy to break through,

For now though, i'll just start by manipulating the quest so that i'll definitely be apart of it, it'll also allow me to test my powers on a strong opponent, although even without me manipulating the quest i'm sure my Step-mother would've made it so I was apart of it anyways

As time moved around me at speeds that only I and other time related beings could comprehend, I had to decide on how to play out the series from now on. Do i just do this quest and instantly move on to coercing Zeus into giving me divinty and ditching, or should i stay, should i be a hero in this world or just destroy everything, honestly i just want to fuck around now that im so powerful, mold the world to what i want it to be, fuck people any time i want, maybe even start my own religion, but i dont want to just stay here, i want to move on eventually and fuck other places as well, fuck it, i'll play hero for a while just so i can fuck people in camp before destroyign everything or something

As time slowed to its usual speed, it was the final day of schooling as well as the day that the questors would be appearing to 'save' Nico, Bianca and myself, from the manticore, using one of the many skills i created during my grinding, i willed myself to be dressed, and no sooner was i garbed in a pair of ripped black jeans, a pair of black combat boots and a plain black shirt, the ensemble going nicely with my black hair colour, pale skin, piercings and golden eyes

As I exited the room where I had theoretically spent the last month i wandered down the halls of Westover Hall, ignoring my fellow students who would openly stare at me, either in lust, fear or barely hidden anger, during my time In the ID:World i was given more and more information about both this world and my background. My old self had been almost untouchable, he was smart, strong, good looking, everything, but he was also a bit of a playboy, he had long since lost his virginity to one of the countless girls in this school, none of them ever openly spoke of their experiences with him, but most if not all people in this school knew about his nightly escapades

This school was effectively a playground for the Trajan before me, even the teachers fell for him and into his trap, of course, to them he was either the perfect student, this was a military academy after all, and being both strong and smart was appreciated, or if he wasn't the perfect student, he was the boy that slept with them and pleasured them more than their husbands or wives ever could, and most, if not all times, he was both.

As far as i was concerned, i was part of the ultimates, no being apart from a primordial could best me and, apart from Gaea and Tartarus, none of the eldest deities cared for this planet, especially since most were in a slumber or content in their domains, especially since, unlike the Titans and Olympians, or any of the other deities in the world, they weren't bound simply to earth and drew power from literally everywhere

And because of this belief, the old trajan had no problems manipulating and playing with people, he had essentially forsaken the mortal part of him, with the only mortals he cared for being his grandparents, for raising him, and his mother, for being able to draw the attention of a deity so powerful

So while walking down the hallways, i did make sure to remember everything the old trajan had done to the girls who drew my attention the most, the academy was littered with beautiful girls that i would turn into slaves, it was just making sure i got the best ones

It wasn't long however, until i was confronted by Mrs. Gottschalk, the older lady smiling upon seeing me, unlike what she was portrayed as in the original book, being an older lady with gray hair and a wispy mustache, the Mrs. Gottschalk of this world, while still older, was only in her mid thirties and quite beautiful, she was one of the many teachers i had slept with during my time here

"Trajan" she greeted cheerfully, it was good that she didn't care that i hadn't appeared in school for a month, max level mist manipulation was an OP skill, especially since it could now be used in any world i visit which would allow me to basically mind control everyone on a wide scale, not that I couldn't do that anyways.

Placing a smirk on my face as I looked over the teacher's body I greeted her back "Mrs. Gottschalk '' she frowned slightly but didn't say anything "A couple… acquaintances of mine will be joining us for the dance tonight, i would appreciate it if neither you or nor Dr. Thorn gave them any trouble"

To many people, asking a teacher of a super strict military academy, if a couple people who don't go to this school could come to a private dance was insane because the answer would be a strict no and maybe some punishment for thinking of asking, however i wasn't just a regular student and the only person who would have a problem with it with bethe manticor in disguise, so i was utterly unsurprised by her answer "Alright then Trajan, give me they're names and i'll allow them access to the Dance." making my smile wider and forcing a gleam of happiness into my eyes i replied "Of course Mrs. Gottschalk, it's Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace, thank you so very much, i'll make sure they're on their best behaviour during the dance."

The teacher simply smiled and nodded her head, before i left, now that i've gotten the three demigods entrance to the dance without them alerting Thorn to much, i headed over to the two other targets they'll be seeking

luckily , the old Trajan recognised them as children of hades, and more specifically, as people affected by time manipulation, which meant that he just had to become friends with them and find out how and why they were affected, although he was let down that it was just the lotus project his father had created millennia ago, he continued to be their friend, seeing as they had nobody else and were fellow half-bloods even if they were significantly weaker and lower on the food chain than himself

It didn't take long to find them, they were always together, unless one was with me, and usually just sat by themselves in the library so that Bianca could read and Nico could play with his Mythomagic so as i entered the library, finding Bianca with no sign of Nico being around was surprising, instead the girl was just sitting by herself a book in her hand, absorbed in the world portrayed by the author

"Good book, B?" the younger girl jolted slightly, as she looked away from the book she was reading and towards myself, she took a few breaths to calm herself but otherwise didn't react, she was from a military academy, it's expected of her to not get surprised, even from such a 'prodigal' student like myself

"Military history again, boring" instead of the more shy, reserved version from the books, this version of Bianca, and Nico as well, had been molded to be better versions, they were stronger, more outgoing, Nico, while still childish, is better at hiding his emotions, because of this molding from my past self, they were the best in there classes of their grades respectively

"You ready for the dance later? Got a pretty dress to wear?" she blushed slightly, while not one of the girls i had slept with, Bianca was definitely a girl I would've slept with, hell, i had been molding her to not only being a better, stronger person, but a suitable lover for myself, and i will definitely take advantage of my past selves actions towards his goal. To him, any mortal girl wasn't worthy of him unless they were being used for a quick fuck and the demigod children of minor gods and even the olympians were just as unworthy, though he would care for them more than a mortal woman, but a child of the big three, was the most powerful mortal he would be interested in, so when he discovered her parentage as a daughter of hades, myu past self decided she was perfect for him

In the end, he settled on making her fall for him and be obedient to him but not mindlessly in love or obedience, because what the point of having a wife who was weak willed, though, while i would definitely be taking Bianca as a lover, she wasn't going to be my wife, if i were to marry anyone in this world, that was strictly mortal, it would definitely be Thalia, but that wasn't the case, this world was now my playground so any girl would be my bitch, mortal or otherwise

As time passed with me and Bianca talking in the library, with Nico joining us eventually, seemingly having a crush on me as well, how cute, the time eventually came for the dance to begin, and while everybody left, i instead headed straight to the dance hall, making my way to where i would be spending the majority of the dance, the bleachers

Eventually the dance started and music was blaring, boys and girls alike dancing in the gymnasium as they relaxed from the busy, strict lifestyle they usually lived, it was amusing for me to watch, these people had no idea of the threats this world truly had, no idea of how many times the world had nearly ended, no idea that if i truly wanted to i could obliterate everyone here and throughout the world with but a thought

That wasn't the only source of amusement i had throughout the night though, multiple times i had girls propositioning me, most of them i accepted as i fucked my way through most girls in the gym, watching Bianca and Nico dancing was hilarious as the younger boy clearly had no idea of how to dance as well as the fact that Grover, the successor of Pan himself, was fluttering nervously throughout the room, his eyes flickering between the Di Angelo sibling, Dr. Thorn and myself multiple times before eventually the fatal moment happened

As the song that had been playing came to a finish Bianca and Nico joined me on the bleachers as i spotted Mrs. Gottschalk speak into a radio before leaving, Dr. Thorn trailing behind her, before Grover ran out as well, it seems our guests have arrived

After the teacher, manticore and satyr had left, i stopped taking the propositions from the girls of the school, instead making my way down to the dance floor, waiting happily yet quietly as the teachers returned, with Grover following behind them, behind him though, three people entered, and to my utmost surprise, all three of them were female

The first was obviously Annabeth, her grey eyes and blonde princess curls were easy to spot and identify, she was only about 5 foot 6 and was well built, obviously from her years of training, as even through her clothes you could tell that she was athletic, at this point in time, she was only about 14 but she was already well developed, having at least teardrop shaped C-cup breasts and a firm, round ass

Thalia was clearly the second girl, her typical shoulder-length, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, the punk outfit she was wearing was also a big give away. Despite being only a year older than her companions biologically, Thalia's body was more definitely the most developed, as well as the best looking, her muscles were defined and as a daughter of king of the Gods she radiated a certain beauty the others didn't, she also had the largest, heart shaped ass out of the three and the largest round breasts, with them being at least D-cups

The final girl was one i didn't recognise but was obvious who it was, a long haired ravonette with deep sea green eyes, with that alone, it just confirmed that this worlds Percy Jackson was a Persephone or something similar. She was just smaller than Annabeth, being 5 foot 5 and her raven black hair was pinned up in a messy bun with slight bangs curving her face, her body, while definitely toned and athletic, wasn't as fit as Annabeths or Thalia's, though her body was just as nice as well, as her breasts were at least a C-cup and she had a tight bubble butt was seemed to jiggle with every step she took

All in all, the three girls were sexy and i happily drunk in their appearance, if it wasn't for the fact that i knew Artemis would be appearing tonight and that i definitely wanted her to be the first mythological entity that i turned into my bitch and fucked, i would just took control of their minds and fucked them right here and now.

It seems as though, that while i was talking in the appearances of the three girls appearance, Mrs. Gottschalk had come up to talk to me "Are these the young ladies you asked me about earlier, Trajan?" I just nodded silently, the smirk never leaving my face, while the idea of gender bending people was something I had planned on doing, I'm kind of happy that the Percy in this world was always a girl, it just meant that she would be more accepting of things like sex without me having to influence her mind to view it as normal or change her sexuality, like i'll have to do to other male characters in the future

* * *

**Hey peeps, sorry that this chapter was posted a day late but I was busy yesterday and my schools been giving me shit for the past few weeks and I've been forced to catch up on a shit ton of work, anyways, I hope you people enjoyed this chapter.**

**As I said last time, Trajan became extremely powerful as soon as he came into this world. Also, if people recognise the name Trajan then fuck yes**

**for those who don't know, Trajan was a Roman Emperor and was considered to be the most successful, as the Roman Empire was the largest under his reign, I though the symbolism would be appreciated since my oc will be conquering multiple different world, the only other name I was really considering was Shi (Death in Japanese) or Octavian, which was the name of the first roman emperor Augustus.**

**Anyways, thanks for everyone who suggested names and have read the first chapter, and continue to let me know your opinions of this series and anything you'd like to see. I'm planning for what worlds he'll visit after this one, I'm debating between My Hero Academia, Fairy Tail and Blue Exorcist right now, but I'm open for suggestions**

**See ya next Time,**

**ImASickBoi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps, so this should hopefully be going up either the same day or a day after the previous chapter was uploaded, ifits not however, please note that i'm literally just starting to write this chapter after uploading the last one**

* * *

_Thalia 3rd Person_

To say that Thalia didn't want to be here was an understatement. Her life had been so hectic these past few months… years even. Finding out that you've been dead for the past 8 years and the last memories you have was when you were 12 and literally sacrificing your life obviously affected her psyche, and yet instead of being given time to cope and get used to life she was instantly thrust into training and taking over the camp and the shit ton of responsibilities being a child of the king of the gods was expected to have, and now she was being thrown out into a world that had developed majorly to go rescue some demigods with her not-so-young-anymore friend Annabeth and the Camps resident hero Persephone

As she and her companions dragge their way through the snow and up to the large castle they called a school, Thalia braced herself for any type of major conflict that could come from this, her fear of a conflict coming true as the trio entered the school, there was definitely a monster in here, a powerful one at that, she only relaxed when an older looking woman with graying hair who was clearly mortal rounded around the corner

The trio stood in silence as the lady looked over them with a raised eyebrow, "I assume you three are the ones called Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase and Perci Jackson, correct?" the trio was silent as Annabeth glanced at her for some type of support, "Ah, yes, yes we are…" it was the best she could come up with right now, she was prepared to use the mist to trick any teachers they came across but they were clearly expected

"Intruders, Mrs. Gottschalk?" a masculine voice with a thick french accent spoke up as a man sounded around the corner, Thalia's nerves being set on edge the moment he appeared, but Thalia didn't react as the graying teacher face the man with a small scowl "Nothing of the sort Dr. Thorn, now, while I know you children have just returned from your family emergency you must return to the gymnasium immediately."

With that, the woman dubbed as Mrs. Gottschalk turned away, forcing the other teacher to follow, but not before sending a weary glance at the demigod children who were just frozen in shock at not being questioned as to why they were suddenly let into a private academy without some kind of outside interference, before Thalia's thoughts could even delve into the thoughts of other help, a familiar face ran at them

"You guys made it, thank the gods." the goat boy that they all knew had greeted them rather excitedly before falling into a little bit of despair "So what's the emergency?" Thalia was glad that Persephone asked just so she could have a break for a moment, all thoughts of a break went out of Thalia's head, however, when Grover started speaking again

"I found three, a brother and sister, and… someone else." the hesitation in his voice made the trio of girls worried, the fact that three powerful demi-gods here was cause for concern in and of itself, hell, even two demi-gods in the same place was worrying, but the fact that their satyr friend was concerned over the third was strange "What's wrong Grover?" it was annabeth who asked, and all Thalia and her cousin nodded their heads as well when Grover sighed

"His name is Trajan and, well, he's more powerful than… than Mr. D in scent alone, nevermind in everything else, he's the only reason Dr. Thorn hasn't suspected any of us, or the siblings." after the first sentence all three girls eyes widened to epic proportions, for Grover or any satyr to say that a demigods scent was on par with a gods was scary, but they were broken from their shock by Annabeth

"Trajan… he was a Roman Emperor famous for ruling Rome during its largest stage, and was compared to Augustus himself, with the romans often quoting 'May he be luckier than Augustus and better than Trajan', the only hint that gives us is that he could be a son of Zeus"

Thalia hoped not, she wasn't ready to have another sibling after what happened to Jason, she wasn't the only one dragged in thought, as Persephone looked deep in thought to, Grover denied these from continuing however when he shook his head

"Not a child of Zeus, no offence Thalia but he's far stronger than you, and the power he eludes feels more ancient." as much as it annoyed Thalia that somebody decidedly younger than her was stronger than her, she knew in the world of the Gods that anything was possible, as they walked in silence, all lost in thought, they eventually found the gym, where they were greeted by Jesse McCartney, to which Thalia turned her nose up at

"Urgh, who chose Jesse McCartney" why couldn't it have been something cool like Greenday, she did notice his hurt look as he responded with a weak "I did", to which she scowled lightly "Oh my gods, Gover. That's so lame. Can't you play Green Day or something?" Thalia's annoyance only grew when Grover asked "Green who?" but before they could answer, a deep chuckle interrupted them

As they all wiped around in surprise, they were greeted with perhaps the most handsome man she'd ever seen, and judging by the blush on Perci and Annabeths faces she guessed they were thinking the same. He was at least 6 foot if she had to guess, and had unnaturally pale skin and golden eyes that seemed to glow, the black hair and piercings just enhancing his looks in Thalia's opinion

"Greenday, Grover, is a punk rock band formed in the late 1980's. I didn't know we were allowed to invite friends to the ball or i would have invited a… friend of my own" Thalia's blush deepened, both at him knowing who Greenday was and by the insinuation behind his words. The as of yet unnamed boy just chuckled lightly and introduced himself "Trajan, after the Roman Emperor, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance but i must inform Grover that Dr. Thorn has decided that playtime is over and to make his move on the children of Hades, I would go rescue them if I were you, little godlings."

And suddenly he just vanished, no bright light, no noise, nothing, just gone, leaving them all in shock before they scrambled to get ready, while Persephone pointed out seeing a floppy hat Bianca had been wearing

* * *

_Back to Trajan_

Honestly, messing with the four of them was worth it just to see them completely disregard the fact that i literally told them both that I knew about the Greek world but also that the siblings were children of Hades, i didn't disappear however, just made myself invisible and erase all traces of me still being here so that Grover couldn't sense me, actually, nor could Artemis if she was here either

As i followed the panicking questors as they attempted to get to Thorn, i just slightly slowed time so that they would get there in time for a short confrontation, when they did catch up to Thorn they sprung into action and i was amused to see Thorn fight them off so easily, meanwhile, i just sat casually in a tree watching the scene, not even hiding my presence any more, not that anybody had noticed…

Bar the hunters, specifically Artemis as she launched an arrow at my face that disintegrated upon coming within five feet of me, time manipulation is op, turning from the fight to the goddess, i saw her eyes widen at seeing my golden eyes before they narrowed. I smirked, this woman, within the next 10 minutes, would be underneath me being fucked like a common whore, with no regard for her title as a virgin goddess

So as Zoe and the hunters carried out their little confrontation with the Manticor which resulted in Annabeth being thrown off of the cliffside with Thorn, Artemis finally decided to address me, while everybody settled slightly

"Are you going to stay up there forever boy?" the hate in her voice was precious and only made my smirk widen, much to her confusion, but it wasn't as amusing as seeing literally everyone - hunters included - jump in surprise

"That fight was pretty boring Goddess, you know you could've killed the beast at least 20 times during that confrontation. How… dull." The hunters and Artemis scowled at my disrespect while the Campers looked angry at my disregard of their battle and lost friend "I can see why father and mother don't interact with the mortal realm anymore, you've all become so dull."

Nobody was able to move faster than Artemis as in a split second she had loaded, aimed and shot her bow at me, not that it mattered since i easily stopped time and plucked the arrow from mid air, appearing before the Goddess with the arrow at her throat before allowing time to play

"Your also depressingly weak" I actually didn't know whether to laugh or not, her expression was priceless, before she could speak however, i sped time on the arrow, making it turn to little more than dust in seconds before addressing the sky "Any time now Father, you know how impatient we can get correct?"

The only thing that happened was the world becoming silent as a powerful pressure forced its way into the area, it was so powerful that everyone was on the group in pain,msweat beating from everyone, i had also fallen, but only to one knee, though i was sweating as well, forcing myself to use observe a status page opened before me

**Chronos (Personification of Time)**

**Lv. ?**

**WARNING: DO NOT ENGAGE AT ANY AND ALL COSTS**

I couldn't help but chuckle, of course i couldn't view his stas, a titan and god was different, it would be a long time before i could challenge my father, but suddenly a deep chuckle rumbled through the area and the most powerful force i'd ever felt was blown through the area

"I**ndeed son. You have grown stronger recently, you are capable of withstanding more than 5% of power now**." the fact that he made no mention of the other was telling, as i pointed out a reply "and the others?"

A confused hum rang out "**Others…? Ahh, i didn't sense them here, a so called Goddess and my Great-Grand Nieces and Nephews huh, I am afraid that they are not affected by my aura like yourself, i have yet to place them into it**." Chronos sounded like the fun grandfather people wished they had, so full of wisdom yet so playful that you couldn't help but love him, and sure enough, my father in this world sure made me laugh

As the pressure alleviated from the forest we were in, i smiled when a large golden sandglass with an infinity etched into it appeared above me, the wind around us echoing words nobody spoke

"All hail Trajan, Son of Chronos Primordial God of Time and Eternity, The Eternal One, The Ancient One."

I smiled viciously at the red haired goddess on the ground who had gone pale in complete fear, thunder booming a split second afterwards. I couldn't wait, that clearly meant Zeus wanted to speak with me, and as much as i wanted to just fuck Artemis right now, this council meeting would be vbery, very important to me, instead of being to scared by my parentage to not bother me until the end of the book like i suspected, Zeus was wanting me now, as soon as i got up there i would be in complete control

* * *

It took Artemis about 30 minutes to come out of her shock and order everyone to set up camp, her face pale as she kept stealing fearful glances at me, probably worried about what would happen since she shot at me, it was funny really, seeing a girl as prideful and confident as Artemis suddenly become a fearful, shy mess was funny.

You may be wondering what i had been doing for the past thirty minutes and the answer was easy, i was talking to Chronos, my dad was chill, he knew everything already, that i was from another world, that i had the gamer ability, everything, honestly he didn't care, he could do literally nothing to appose whatever deity made me the Gamer, and honestly the stronger i get the stronger he does, which is why he doesn't care about whatever the fuck I do and nor does Ananke

So yeah, I was chatting with my dad about what would happen if I enacted my plan. What was my plan? Making Zeus make me a God, basically, i would be made into what was considered a 'False Immortal' or 'False God' i would be a God but in terms of true Godhood, i would barely be a minor deity, My father was a True High God, one of the strongest in existence, with only creator deities like Chaos and Xeno being above him, even his siblings were only True Major Gods in the power scale of the multiverse

All was not lost however, as he did confirm that i wouldn't be stuck at that power level and could increase it, he revealed that i would be given a quest upon reaching divinity that would show me how to increase my power levels into the higher realms, but they would take a while for me to complete

My conversation with my father was soon finished, since we slowed time down to have said conversation and sped it up when we finished, and Artemis hesitantly approached me, "My Father, L-Lord Zeus has requested your appearance on Olympus, please grab my arm and close your eyes so i can take you there."

She sounded so shy, but i was insulted she thought i would need to close my eyes, she must've saw this because she gave a low apology when i grabbed her arm, in a flash of light that was far to flashy, we arrived in the thrown room of Olympus, and with barely a second of Arriving i stopped time to a halt and took int the appearance of the 'Gods' well, the female ones anyways

Aphrodite's appearance had no effect on me since i was more powerful than her comprehension, so she was in her true form, which was that of a brunette with full red lips, paleish skin, a set of large G-cup breasts, a slim body and a large, jiggly heart shaped ass.

Athena was next with her stormy grey eyes and blonde hair, her figure was more modest that Aphrodites, as she held a more firm body shape with smaller C-cup breasts and a tighter, firmer ass

Demeter was a milf of the highest caliber, she looked more mature than most people on the council and was slightly more plump by godly standards, she had a fat ass that was definitely spankable and large, round E-cup breasts. Like Demter, Hera was definitely a milf, while more beautiful than demeter with her honey brown eyes and black hair, her body was just better to look at, although it was drastically similar to Demeters

Artemis, in her adult form, had large DD-cup breasts and a tight firm ass and a really toned body, you could see muscles along herr stomach and arms and legs, not that it was a turnoff or anything.

The final goddess into the room was Hestia, who was still in her eight year old form, like with Artemis, i looked into a future where she takes adult form, her brown hair is longer, weights length and she fills out nicely, having a slightly plump ass and slightly modest D-cup breasts

After taking in the goddesses, whom i would fuck later, I did what i came here to do, casting Mind Domination on every entity in the room, i let time start again, as everyones faces become blank slates

With a smile i started my work "From now on, you will all do whatever i say, and nothing i say is weird or something you are opposed to, you will do it without question." seeing the gods nod dumbly was hilarious, but i pushed on "Every goddess in here is attracted to em on a sexual level, none of you mind me fucking the goddesses regardless of their virgin or married titles. '' seeing them nod again i think of what else to do, apart from the obvious making them completely loyal and submissive to me, nothing else needed to be done apart from telling them to forget this conversation and to wake up, which they did immediately

Zeus, king of the Gods and all that, blinked a second before focusing on me, "What is it you need master?" in any other situation i would have been disgusted at being called 'Master' by a dude, but having Zeus do it was amusing, i simply smiled and spoke what i wanted

"I want you to grant me the highest form of Godhood you have." The gods all nodded, none of them, thinking how weird or wrong this was, just accepting it as something normal, as they all summoned their respective Symbols of power and charged them with Divine Energy, before launching them at me, with me laughing all the while. One step closer to absolute power here i come, and the book had only just begun

* * *

**Hey guys, double upload huh. Anyways, so this is the third chapter and as you can see he's already becoming a God, now some of you will complain about this, but i honestly cant be fucking bothered, he's going to b an over powered asshole anyways and I don't plan on him ascending any higher than he is at now for a while**

**Anyways, if you haven't given up on this book because of the chapter, give me some domains for him to be the God of, don't have any limitations, it can be as weird and wonderful as you like want him to be the god of bestiality, fuck it leave a suggestion, I'm literally open to anything for his domains**

**Anyways,**

**See Ya**

**ImASickBoi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so the reason this week's chapter was postponed was because it was my Birthday Friday, and we celebrated my aunts and my own birthdays together, which was what we did on Sunday and then it was my Aunts birthday on the 17th. Anyways, as of friday i'm officially 17 years old, how the hell i survived that long is beyond me.**

**Anyways, i'm thinking of starting a little get to know me type shit at the end of the bottom AN's, mainly just random facts about me or answering questions you guys submit. Let me know what you think.**

**Now, onto the chapter.**

* * *

As the blasts of godly energy came before me, time froze in its place as a familiar blue screen opened before me.

_Your race is about to be changed from [Demi-Primordial] to [High Fake God] is this correct?_

_Yes/No_

_Thank you for confirming._

_Please select put to 5 Domains from the list below_

_You have selected [Probability][Time][Corruption][Creation][Evil] is this correct?_

_Yes/No_

_Thank you for confirming_

_Skills Added_

_Time Related Skills Amplified_

_Perks Added_

_Titles Added_

_Quests Added_

_Soft Cap Removed_

All of a sudden, time resumed and i was hit by the combined blast of the Olympians, despite the slight pain it inflicted on me, i felt more power fill my veins than i had when i was simply levelling up my skills and stats previously. As the light from the power blast stopped, i forced time to a standstill again, my control over the domain was significantly better despite my time manipulation skill being at max level, despite the amazing feeling that came with time being paused, something i hadn't felt before, i opened my stats sheet to see what had changed

**Trajan (God of Probability, Time, Corruption, Creation, Evil)**

**Level - 1**

**Species - High Fake God**

**HP - 20,000,000/20,000,000 (5,000,000/Per 10 seconds)**

**MP - 20,000,000/20,000,000 (5,000,000/per 10 seconds)**

**Strength - 1000**

**Endurance - 1000**

**Dexterity - 1000**

**Intelligence - 1000**

**Wisdom - 1000**

**Charisma - 1000**

**Luck - 1000 (+5 Per Level)**

**Points - 0**

**Money - 759,000,000**

My seems level was reset to level 1, my title had automatically updated and so had my MP and HP, that was alright, although i notice that i no longer have access to the gacha, which isn't much of a big deal but still kinda annoying, i'll take a look at my new quests before looking at my new skills

**Upgrade Quest (Part 2)**

**Since you've ascended from the mortal plane, the only way from here is up. Become a True Minor God.**

**Objective:**

**Become a True Minor God.**

**Reach the next soft cap**

**Reward:**

**True Minor Godhood**

**Stat Boosts**

**Upgrade Quest (Part 3)**

**Religious Debut**

**Create your own pantheon on Twelve or more Gods, either taking them from other pantheons or giving them Godhood yourself.**

**Objective:**

**Create Your Own Pantheon**

**Have at least 12 Gods in your Pantheon**

**Gain at least 100 Followers**

**Gain at least 5 Devout Followers**

**Rewards:**

**Religious Debut (Part 2) Unlocked**

**King of the Gods (Title)**

**King Related Skills Unlocked**

So these were the quests I was given, fun. Creating my own religion would be fun, especially if i get stronger the more vast and well known my religion is. Time to look at my new skills i guess

**[Skills]**

**Divine Tychokinesis (1/100)**

**The ability to manipulate probability**

**Bliss Zone (Active)**

**Create an area where only good things happen**

**Terror Zone (Active)**

**Create an area where only bad things happen**

**Future Probability Cognition (Active)**

**The ability to see the future of a situation**

**Synchronicity (Active)**

**The ability to be in the right place at the right time. This can be used on other people.**

**Aura of Fortune (Active)**

**Expel an aura around you that passively increases or decreases peoples luck based on the casters will**

**Good Fortune Inducement (Active)**

**Induce good fortune upon the target**

**Bad Fortune Inducement (Active)**

**Induce bad fortune upon the target**

**Divine Chronokinesis (1/100)**

**Manipulate time on a divine level**

**Time Empowerment (Active)**

**Become more powerful when time is being affected, either by you or others**

**Divine Corrokinesis (1/100)**

**The ability to corrupt people/things**

**Dark Thoughts (Active)**

**A subtle version of mind manipulation spawning dark thoughts in the minds of the target.**

**Seven Deadly Sins (Active)**

**Makes the target more susceptible to the seven deadly sins**

**Evil Domination (Active)**

**Corrupts the targets mind, causing them to willingly serve the caster. Note: Targets personality isn't affected.**

**Enslave (Active)**

**Breaks the targets mind, making them completely subservient and loyal to the caster**

**Induce Madness (Active)**

**Causes the targets to become insane**

**Taint Desires (Active)**

**Causes people's desires to turn darker, they will steal what they want, rape who they love, etc.**

**Aura of Corruption (Active)**

**Expel an aura that passively corrupts people around you making their personalities and desires darker the more they're exposed to it**

**Divine Creation (1/100)**

**The ability to create anything, from inanimate objects to world destroying monsters**

**Create Ability (Active)**

**Give yourself powers and skills without the limitation of Int level**

**Create Weapon (Active)**

**Create a weapon of your choice**

**Create Vehicle (Active)**

**Create a vehicle of your choice**

**Minor Create Life (Active)**

**Create life on a small scale, limited to only animals that already exist**

**Divine Evil Manipulation (1/100)**

**Manipulate the evil and bad**

**Inspire Evil (Active)**

**Inspire people to become evil**

**Evil Empowerment (Active)**

**Become slightly stronger the more evil in the world**

**Addiction (Active)**

**Make the target addicted to something (Drugs, Alcohol, Sex, Self-harm, etc)**

**Omniscient Evil (Active)**

**The ability to know when crimes are happening**

**Aura of Evil (Active)**

**Expel an aura that causes people to become more likely to be evil.**

**Hatred Inducement (Active)**

**Induce hate in the target for a person, thing or everything**

**Self-Hatred Inducement (Active)**

**Induce self-hatred in the target**

**Envy Inducement (Active)**

**Induce envy in the target for a person, thing or everything**

**Anger Inducement (Active)**

**Induce anger in the target for a person, thing or everything**

**Despair Inducement (Active)**

**Induce despair in the target**

**Paranoia Inducement (Active)**

**Induce paranoia in the target**

**Fear Inducement (Active)**

**Induce fear in the target**

**Divine Crime Manipulation (1/100)**

**Create and cause crime to happen**

**Crime Inducement (Active)**

**Induce criminal activity/Induced criminality on people, making them more susceptible to commit crime**

Urgh, i have to max out skills again, i mean, sure they're on a divine level now but thats still just annoying, the rest of the skills though are interesting. Luckily they would be easy enough to max out, so that would be good.

As I allowed time to move again, i saw the Gods staring at me blankly, i know mind controlling them to get what i wanted was the best option but this was annoying, luckily i was once again spared by the games interference

_Sorry for the Delay_

_Due to assuming a divine status you have unlocked a [Divine Form] please select a form from the list below_

_[Human] [Angelic] [Undead] [Elemental] [Bestial] [Draconic] [Demonic] [Eldritch]_

_You have selected a [Demonic] Divine Form_

_Demonic Divine Form Added_

Cool, since the Gods were effectively brain dead for me right now, since they were just staring at me blankly, i cast my Divine Transformation skill. Luckily this didn't cost any MP to cast

Instantly, my viewpoint started growling, from my peripheral vision i could see my pale skin gaining a reddish tint, my fingernails turning black and sharpening to points, i felt my back open up and appendages that i could only guess were wings grow out of it, as well as two horns growing from my head, Creating a mirror in front of me i took in my new Divine appearance

I kept my original aristocratic looks and body type, although my muscles were definitely more developed in this form, i looked like a mortal form of the devil, which was cool, but apart from the wings, horns and claws there was nothing really demonic about me, but i guess that that depends on what you view as demonic

Shaking my head slightly i reverted to my mortal form, shrinking down as my wings and horns retracted back into my body, although my nails stayed as claws which was fun.

I guess while i have the female Olympians here i can use Evil Domination on then and start to level up my Corrokinesis skill, the closest to me was Hestia, and then Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter and then Hera, casting Evil domination i saw my MP momenterially drop, not by an extreme amount or anything, but it was soon filled back up.

With a happy smile, I turned back to the still blank faced Olympians, my smile dimming. "Reverte to your normal personalities, but when i order you to do something you won't question or go against it." with that, the Gods eyes gained a bit of life again as Zeus coughed slightly

"Yes, anyways, welcome to Godhood. If that's all then this meetings dismissed." he announced before disappearing in a show of lightning, all of the other deities doing the same, bar Apollo and Artemis, as Artemis asks Apollo to take the mortals to camp while she hunts, it seems that despite my interference, the canon plot stays the same, although i can't be bothered to do the entire plot so i think i'll just do capture the flag, take some of the female campers for myself before fighting Atlus and Luke and leaving.

As Artsemis disappears in her golden flash, Apollo soon follows, probably to his Sun Chariot while i use a teleportation skill to appear back at the Hunters camp. As i re-appeared, everyone jumped slightly, the hunters and campers recognising a gods presence amongst them were slightly confused when i arrived instead of Artemis before they connected the dots. It would be a while before Apollo showed up yeah? Smirking, i cast Evil Domination on everyone present, instantly grabbing Zoe and Thalia and dragging them into a random tent the Hunters put up, small smiles on their faces when i did

_**Later (I'm not writing the journey to camp, cba with that)**_

Instead of Thalia driving, mainly because she was fucked silly, Apollo drove instead, which worked out for the better since i truly couldn't be bothered to deal with Thalia's driving. After landing in the camp we had been greeted by Chiron who seemed nervous, probably because he'd been told by Dionysus that i was both a God and a son of a Primordial God.

As expected I was introduced to the camp that i was a God and the reception was… mixed, most of the camp just assumed i was a second Dionysus while some of Hermes assumed i was their parent, they were let down when they found out I didn't have kids. It was also during Lunch that i cast Evil Domination on the girls of Camp, mainly the daughters of Aphrodite but also the better looking children of the other Gods. After checking my quests i learned that people i used Evil Domination on counted as followers of my Religion, meaning i only needed about 30 more people to finish the followers part, and only 3 people to fill the Devout Followers part of the quest, apparently two of the hunters were fucked so good they became devout

Actually, if i went to the Overlord Anime and took the place of Momonga not only would i gain devout followers but also really powerful servants willing to do whatever i wanted. I'll have to make a stop there before going to the world i intend to go to next

As the campers prepared for Capture the flag, I just sat in my room in the big house, Canon would start once this finished and soon i'd be leaving this place, i probably won't be coming back for a while so i'll have to make sure that i've got everything i want

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter again, honestly i rushed to get this out since i've been busy the past few weeks. Schools been piling work on me in preparation for the exams I'll be having soon. I'll try to keep with the weekly uploads but if i don't make them please don't hate me for it.**

**I finally decided on the domains Trajan has, i tried to account for what everyone wanted and i apologise if something you guys wanted didn't come to fruition, but this is the end result.**

**Godhood will be difficult for Trajan since he cant solely rely on grinding to level up and will be forced to gain power from the amount followers he has as well.**

**I also, if you didn't notice, stole one of the skills the Original Shiro uses, this is mainly because, while i like the idea of Mind Control, i do agree that it's a boring way to do things but i don't think Trajan would be one to try seduce people instead just letting the game do it for him**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and keeping with this. My other story probably won't have an update for a while, i have a bit of writer's block with it, I put myself into a hole and don't know how to get out of it without contradicting my own story or re-booting it… again.**

**Also check out my Potential Previews story, it's not an actual fic like these but a bunch of idea's i've had that i've written down while not doing this. Feel free to steal any ideas in there, i don't particularly mind.**

**See Ya,**

**ImASickBoi**

* * *

_**Q: What's Your Favourite Colour?**_

_**A: Black or Purple, since people consider that black is just a shade and not an actual colour.**_


End file.
